Monster
by owldistraction
Summary: Who is the funeral for? Someone who left the world too early to become an angel. A golden angel. Implied Cas/Lys Oneshot


A cluster of mourning people crowded around a beautifully made coffin. Polished brown wood reflected their solemn expressions. The soft, white silk, being used as a pillow for the person laying in it, had too many tear stains to count. The outfits the men and women were wearing we intricately made, but no one cared the cost because the figure lying lifeless in the coffin deserved it.

A quiet cry interrupted the silence that had been hovering over them. Surprisingly it came from the person they least expected it to come from. A redhead pushed through the swarm, followed by his silver haired friend, and grasped Nathaniel's cold hand in his. He let out a pitiful whimper, not even caring that the others behind him were staring at him. Hanging his head until it hit the other's frigid one, sobs began wracking his body.

The mass didn't expect Castiel to grieve as much as he was over the golden boy. Golden boy. What a fitting name for someone who had become an angel too early. In the midst of his crying, incoherent apologies were only heard by his best friend. Lysander had come to stand protectively behind Castiel, obscuring the startled glances he was getting.

Castiel looked terrible. It had been two weeks since the death of his lover, and maybe because of the stress and misery, his red hair was slowly fading to black. Not many people noticed, but his eyes were bloodshot from crying almost at every thought and reminder of the blond. Wrinkled clothing hid his thin figure from sight. A dark aura of despair surrounded him, so many people were steering clear of him.

Castiel silently thanked Lysander, but immediately went back to grieving over his lover. He combed his fingers though his partner's hair, his breath hitching when his fingers grazed over the swollen area on his temple. Bringing his eyes up slightly to gaze at the rest of his body, he realized that his broken bones had been put back into place. It made him sick. The golden haired classmate was in an eternal slumber and had been prepared so he didn't look as terrible as he did when he passed.

Contrary to what others thought, Castiel thought his boyfriend looked as amazing as ever even with his swollen head, broken bones, and bloody body. He remembered cradling his head as each breath Nathaniel took brought him closer and closer to eternal sleep. Despite everything that happened to him, Nathaniel weakly smiled at Castiel who had tears pouring down his face. As gently as he could have, Castiel hugged his body, wishing to hold the person he treasured the most before he left forever. Nathaniel's eyes slowly closed, a peaceful smile resting on his lips. Castiel let out a terrible wail, shocking everyone around. His grieving had begun and it would last until the hole in his heart had been filled, but sadly it never would be.

Glancing up he caught sight of the man that had murdered his boyfriend, being arrested and restrained by police. Nathaniel looked nothing like this man, he took on the features of his mother, yet this man was his father. Flesh and blood. Immediately, Castiel stood up, a glare hardening his features and he launched himself at the man. A hand grasped onto his arm and held him as he struggled. His name was hissed and he realized who had stopped him. Lysander had grabbed ahold of his arm, preventing him from charging at the man who he would forever hate.

Castiel shook the memory away. There was no point. The one he loved was now gone. The tears that had begun to run dry started up again. A sob escaped past his frail, chapped lips, followed by a wail, and finally a scream of pure anguish. Everyone stared in astonishment hearing the cries fall past his lips. No one had ever seen Castiel act like this, not even Lysander. Castiel was too strong to act like this, but everyone has a breaking point. They had found his.

Stealing away his happiness. That was one part of it, but there was something more. He could only go to Nathaniel about things he would keep secret, even Lysander. His best friend understood this and wasn't angry with him nor was he surprised. Though their relationship seemed hateful at school, in privacy they were a loving couple, (well as loving as Castiel could get). It was torn away from them in the blink of an eye; too sudden to prevent it, too damaging to repair. That's all there was to it.

The creaking of a door had everyone's heads turning. Standing in the doorway were Amber and her mother. Not surprisingly, neither Nathaniel's mother nor his sister knew about the two boy's relationship, so glimpsing Castiel crying over Nathaniel's body was quite the shock.

Amber sputtered, words failing to come out of her mouth. The noise distracted Castiel, and when he turned around he met their eyes, gaze unwavering, maybe even a little predatory. "You knew…yet you did _nothing._" His voice came out cracked and broken, but it came out angry as he spat the last word. "He was being abused, you even saw it happen, and you still didn't lift a finger! I hate you! Especially that monster you call a husband and father!" Castiel's voice rose in anger, but suddenly dropped so low almost no one could hear him. "I loved him, and he was stolen away when he shouldn't have been."

Glancing back, he bent down and left a kiss on Nathaniel's forehead. Putting on a brave face, he looked back at everyone and announced, "I'm leaving Lysander. I can't be around them right now." He walked to the entrance and pushed his way through the astonished mother and daughter, Lysander following giving them the cold shoulder as well.

"You-"

"Of course I am, you idiot," Castiel snapped. "I couldn't be around anyone in that state for much longer."

The pair walked away from the church to wait for the burial. About ten minutes later they were walking to the burial site. Watching from afar, Lysander and Castiel listened to the speeches Amber and mother gave. Lysander heard Castiel scoff in disbelief, but was just using his annoyance as a mask for his sadness.

As the coffin was being gradually lowered into the hole, Castiel stiffened and clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold back his tears. Without thinking, he suddenly ran up to the front, closely watching his beloved as he was covered with dirt. He bent down, scooped a handful up and sprinkled it onto the coffin. As soon as he did that, he was at the back again, watching from afar. Sadly, he couldn't watch the rest of it because tears were beginning to blur his vision.

He stumbled back to Lysander's car and collapsed on his hands and knees. Tears cascaded down his face as he came to the sudden realization that Nathaniel was gone. Lysander grabbed his friend by the shoulders, lifted him up with a grunt and placed him in the backseat as he mumbled repeatedly, "No, this can't be true. He can't be dead."

The car started and drove away just as rain started to pour. Lysander glanced at his sleeping friend, who was twitching obviously having a nightmare. "I'm sorry," Lysander mumbled. "Maybe I should've told you about his situation sooner, but how could when I knew it would only tear us apart? You're going to hate me." His hands gripped the wheel as he drove the two of them back home.

**Well how was it? The end probably isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I was desperate to get it finished. They're out of character, aren't they? Especially Castiel. I apologize about that. **


End file.
